En Cuestión De Segundos, ¿Qué Puede Salir Mal?
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Quinn extraña a Mark , un chico que no espera es muy atento con ella incluso lindo,en cuestión de segundos todo puedo cambiar lo que les traera complicaciones pero¿qué puede salir mal? de todo eso.


_Soy Kariithux Granger les escribo desde Chile y les traigo lo que pasa en mi mundo de la escritura les cuento un poco esto será una One Shot sobre la serie de Zoey 101 no continua después del final de la serie sino que continua luego que se emito el capitulo Quinn extraña a Mark (creo que ya saben en que dirección va el One Shot) entonces este One Shot__** no tiene relación con lo que paso en el baile**__ no quiero confusiones porsupuesto como todos y todas saben la serie no me pertenece (aunque quisiera)._

_Aviso este One Shot __**solo **__será escrito en español ya que no se ingles , si alguien desea traducirlo avíseme por mensaje privado =) o en un comentario creo que es todo..._

**En Cuestión De Segundos, ¿Qué Puede Salir Mal?**

Quinn y Logan luego de besarse no sabían que hacer ni que decir como todo podía alterarse en cuestión de segundos… los dos optaron por levantarse y volver cada quien por su lado sin decir nada mas.. seria algo complicado de hablar de parte de ambos al menos Quinn estaba confundida en sus propias cavilaciones no sabia hacer ni como afrontar ese beso que se había dado con Logan lo único que ella estaba segura que para ella había tenido un significado … pero para Logan ¿significaría algo? o era solamente uno de esos besos que se daba con cualquier chica.

Quinn una ves en su habitación de tiro de golpe en su cama solo quería dejar se pensar en el beso que ella y Logan se habían dado… aunque lo intentaría no podía no la había besado cualquier chico, la había besado ¡Logan Reese!

_Flash –Back_

_Logan detuvo su moto a un metro del banco que estaba sentada ella y antes de bajar de el lo primero que pregunto fue: ¿Te pasa algo?_

_A lo que ella le responde ¡Nada Logan, no te pares!_

_Mientras se quita el casco y su mochila le pregunta ¿Ha llorado? Se acerca al banco y se sienta en la esquina opuesta a ella al no recibir respuesta vuelve a preguntar ¿Qué Te pasa? , pero ella sigue con su negación ¡Nada! Pero el insiste ¡Venga cuéntamelo!_

_-__Mark a roto conmigo-dijo Quinn-_

_-__Ah si he odio que te dejado-dijo Logan , Quinn lo miro con cara de pocos amigos-Que Ha roto contigo_

_-__Si, después de dos años-dijo Quinn-_

_-__Porque te ah dej-Quinn lo mira nuevamente con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Por qué han Roto?_

_-Porque se ha enamorado de Brooks Margoli-dijo Quinn-_

_-Oh como esta-dijo Logan ,la chica lo fulmino con la mirada-No esta mal_

_-Es decir supongo que no puedo enfadarme con Mark-dijo Quinn-_

_-Si te hace sentir mejor , yo creo que Mark es idota-dijo Logan-_

_-Si ya se que le odias-dijo la chica-_

_-No le odio –dijo Logan- quiero decir que es idota por romper contigo_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto la chica-_

_-No se , ósea mira sabemos que eres rara-dijo Logan , la chica lo miro con desaprobación-pero eres lista , eres bonita y divertida_

_-Gracias-dijo la chica-_

_-Denada- respondió el-_

_-y ¿Por qué vas vestida así?-pregunto Logan-_

_-Porque quería competir con Brooks –confeso la chica-_

_-No lo hagas_

_Tomo los lentes de la chica y se los puso lo ultimo que dijo fue eh esa es mi Quinn_

_Los dos se quedaron mirando casi instantáneamente tenían su mano en el rostro del otro y comenzaron a besarse se vieron interrumpidos por un caballo que pasaba por ahí el cual llevaba a dos amigos de ambos a Zoey y a Michael_

_-es el día mas raro del mundo –dijo Logan-_

_La chica solo asintió y los dos tomaron rumbos distintos_

_Fin de Flash Back_

-¡Maldita sea!-grito Quinn- todo cambio en cuestión de segundos

-¿Te pasa algo Quinn? –pregunto Zoey-

-No , no me pasa nada –dijo Quinn- además si me pasara algo no es de tu incumbencia

Quinn se cambio de ropa y salio en busca de algo que la distrajera aunque poder distraerse estaba bastante complicado ósea nadie se besaba todos los días con Logan Reese , lo que la confundía mas era que había sido lindo y atento con ella cuando normalmente no es así con ninguna otra chica o al menos eso pensaba. Duda si hablaba con Logan respecto al beso porque quizás para el no hubiese significado nada importante .. Pero para ella ¿si? Y luego ella entraba en sus propias confusiones en momentos significaba algo , en otros recordaba que era el arrogante de Logan de quien estaba preocupada… tendría que averiguar pronto que era lo que sucedía.

Todos los chicos exceptuando Quinn se reunieron en una de las mesas de PCA querían hablar sobre ella si alguien sabia que era lo que pasaba cada uno tenias sus hipótesis pero ninguna era del todo cierto hasta que hablo Logan ,

-Chicos dejen tranquila a la extraña seguramente anda así porque Mark la dejo es decir rompió con ella- al ver la cara de Zoey enojada-.. Además no creo que sea de nuestra incumbencia –finalizo el chico-

_(Se que me querrán matar)_

-¿Tu Sabes algo que nosotros no?-pregunto Lola-

-¿Yo? ¿Logan Reese? Estas loca con ella ni me hablo –dijo Logan- me tengo que ir

-Logan ¿tu sabes algo? ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? –pregunto Michael-

-No se nada y sobre Quinn ¡no me interesa! Solo tenemos amigos en común-dijo Logan- nada mas, no me pregunten y si quieren volver a tratar el tema de Quinn que no sea conmigo ¡porque no me importa!

Logan se fue a caminar por los lugares tranquilos de PCA aun se repetía la escena que había hecho con sus amigos porque les interesaba saber tanto de Quinn a ella cuando era solo una chica extraña , científica ,que todos tildaban de loca , pero… era divertida … inteligente y bonita que rayos estaba pensando …

-No entiendo nada dijo en voz alta

-Tu nunca entiendes nada –dijo una chica-

-¿Quinn?-pregunto, esperando que la respuesta fuera otra-

-claro que soy Quinn –dijo la chica-

-todos están preocupados por ti-dijo Logan –dicen que andas extraña mas de lo normal quiero deci..

-No digas nada –interrumpió-

-bueno em… ya estas…. Aquí… quisiera hablar contigo- logro decir la chica de gafas-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Mark y tu regresaron?-pregunto Logan-

-Pues …. No, no regrese con el pero si me sucede algo-dijo Quinn-

-Quinn me gustaria escucharte , pero … tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Logan-

-¿Si? ¿cosas como que?-pregunto Quinn , quien no dejaría que se fuera tan facil-

-Ya sabes cosas…-dijo Logan-

-Ah así que cosas –dijo Quinn-No me tomes por tonta ¿quieres?

-Pero si no tenemos nada que hablar-dijo Logan-

-¡Como que no!-grito furiosa-

Logan no sabia que mas inventar , nada lo había preparado para lo que diria Quinn

-¡Quiero hablarte del beso! ¡De eso! , quiero saber si significo algo para ti porque para mi si, Logan tu a mi me gustas-dijo Quinn sin pensar-

-¿¿Qué te gusto?? –pregunto Logan-

-¡Si!, ahora respóndeme –dijo Quinn-

-Es que Quinn tu a.. es decir para mi no-decía Logan quien no encontraba las palabras precisas para responderle- para mi no significo nada

-¡eres un cretino! –dijo Quinn- entonces ¡porque me besaste! Sino sentías nada, ¡eres un cretino! Sin sentimientos

Quinn se alejo llorando por segunda vez pero estaba vez era por un chico por el cual le pasaban cosas fuertemente….

-¡Quinn! –dijo Logan- no te vallas

Pero era tarde la chica ya no estaba cerca

- que he hecho –se decía a si mismo-en cuestión de segundos Quinn se había alejado de el, sin poder explicarle nada… he sido un cobarde..

No le quedo otra que irse a su habitación la 148 tendría mucho que pensar y planear como solucionarlo..

Los días que siguieron fueron insoportables ves que Logan o Quinn estaban con los chicos o uno se iba u otro o si se quedaban juntos había una tensión de por medio que nadie entendía.

Ya el viernes Quinn no soporto mas la situación abandono el grupo y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol , quería estar sola y compartir con Logan no le ayudaba mucho .. porque tenia que gustarle tanto el… cuando ella era una chica inteligente..el tenia algo que ningún otro chico tenia.

-Quinn- llamo una voz-

-Que, quieres cerdo cretino –dijo Quinn-

-Quinn ,solo quiero hablar contigo –dijo sentándose a su lado-

-Pues yo tengo cosas que hacer -dijo mientras se ponía de pie-

-Quinn por favor me quieres escuchar-dijo Logan que también ya estaba de pie-

-Esta bien –dijo Quinn-¿Qué puede salir mal?

-Si hay algo que puede salir mal-dijo Logan-

-¿sabes Logan? Si vas a decirme algo-dijo Quinn- como lo que me dijiste el otro día ¡No lo hagas!

-Quinn ¡quieres escucharme!-dijo el chico , casi desesperado ya-

-¡Para que! , ¡No te basto con besarme! Para después decirme que no sentías nada-grito la chica-

-Quinn ¡soy un idiota!-dijo Logan-

-Ah fíjate que no me había dado cuenta –dijo la chica pensativa- que ¡eras un completo idiota!

-Además para besar se necesitan dos –dijo el chico-

-¡no me digas!-dijo Quinn- ¡eres un idiota y arrogante!

-si se que soy un idota y un arrogante ¡Que te ama!-grito las ultimas palabras sin darse cuenta-

-¿¿QUE?? –Pregunto la chica-

-eso lo que escuchaste –dijo Logan-

-creo que esta atascado en mi cerebro –dijo Quinn-

-vamos Quinn si sabes lo que te dije-dijo Logan que se acercaba mas a Quinn-

-pero no te entiendo –dijo Quinn-me dices algo ,. Luego me dices otra cosa ,¿Qué me dirás mañana? Que ya no me quieres

-¡No , Quinn! –dijo Logan- ¡Que No!

-¿Entonces me mentiste?-pregunto Quinn-

-si y me arrepiento mucho , tu no anduviste bien , ni yo-dijo Logan-

- y ahora quieres ¿que te bese como si nada?- dijo Quinn irónicamente-

-pues no , se que te dolió mi mentira , mi indiferencia y nuestras discusiones-dijo Logan- admito que me equivoque y aunque no me creas no se que ves en mi

-o valla … -dijo Quinn- no se que veo en si no lo se tal ves tu sinceridad o que se yo

-¿entonces?-dijo Logan-

-si que va te perdono-dijo Quinn-

-gracias, eres la mejor-dijo Logan quien ya la tenia sus manos en su cintura.-

- ¿tu que pretendes?-dijo divertida-

-pues hacer algo que quiero hacer hace bastantes días-dijo Logan-

Luego ya no fueron necesarias las palabras solo bastaba con los hechos ,solo los besos eran los principales protagonistas junto a los chicos…era algo extraño que ellos estuvieran así porque era tan opuestos que nadie lo esperaba.. ellos se seguían reuniendo en el mismo lugar.


End file.
